Far Away
by Pequena Perola
Summary: A sua frente, porém, estava seu mundo, seu futuro. Só agora, o olhando de frente, percebera o quanto foi burro ao fugir por poder. O tempo não volta, no entanto. E agora era tarde demais.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meus queridos amigos.

A uma parte da trilogia de songfics esta devidamente revisada e concertada. Espero que tenham gostado da nova formatação.

Lembrando que a primeira parte é Sufocado e a segunda é Everthing I Do (I Do It For You).

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

**Far Away**

Finalmente havia chego o dia mais esperado por ele. Mas seu sonho virou seu maior pesadelo. Somente agora percebera o que a vingança fez com ele, ou, ainda mais importante, tirou dele. Egoísmo pensar assim? Pode até ser. Mas não queria acreditar que era sua culpa, por mais que soubesse disso.

**This time, this place**

_Este tempo, este lugar_

**Misused, mistakes**

_Desperdícios , erros_

**Too long, too late**

_Tanto tempo , tão tarde_

**Who was I to make you wait?**

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

Ela bem que pediu para que ele não seguisse esse caminho. Mas, como sempre na época, a ignorou. Como se arrepende disso, da maneira como a tratava, de tudo o que fez até hoje. Talvez, se a tivesse escutado, descobrisse mais cedo como era bom amá-la, quem sabe, até a fizesse feliz. O tempo não volta, no entanto. E agora era tarde demais.

**Just one chance**

_Apenas mais uma chance_

**Just one breath**

_Apenas mais um suspiro_

**Just in case there's just one left**

_Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado_

O dia que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida, agora desejava que nunca tivesse chego. No campo de batalha, o que antes era um lindo campo que encantaria sua flor de cerejeira, agora não passava de um terreno árido, repleto de crateras, pedras e pedaços de troncos. No chão, dois corpos. Um o do traidor de Konoha, sua vila, sua casa: Uchiha Itachi. O sangue já frio dele se misturava ao seu, ainda aquecido pelo coração que tentava a todo custo mantê-lo vivo. Mas isso agora não importava.

**'Cause you know,**

_Porque você sabe,_

**You know, you know…**

_Você sabe , você sabe..._

A sua frente, porém, estava seu mundo, seu futuro. Só agora, o olhando de frente, percebera o quanto foi burro ao fugir por poder. Nunca pensou que isso poderia acontecer. Por algum motivo, achava que somente ele seria influenciado por seus atos. Utilizando-se de todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam e antecipando ainda mais o momento de sua morte, se aproximou do segundo corpo. Queria, desejava, implorava por um milagre, qualquer coisa que mudasse aquele momento.

**That I love you**

_Que eu te amo_

**I have loved you all along**

_Eu sempre te amei_

**And I miss you**

_E eu sinto sua falta_

Flashback

Há meses havia derrotado seu mestre, o lendário sannin das cobras. Possuía agora um novo time incrivelmente poderoso. Essa "ajuda" extra, porém, não servia de nada, já que ainda não encontravam seu irmão.

Andava a esmo pelas vilas e florestas. Nada lhe importava. Tudo o que queria era acabar logo com isso para retornar a sua amada. Queria abraçá-la e descobrir a sensação de estar envolto e protegido por aqueles delicados, porém fortes, braços. Queria descobrir o sabor e a textura daqueles lábios. Queria acordar e perceber que não fora tudo um sonho. Queria vê-la carregando seu filho e se apresentar como Sra. Uchiha. Seu clã voltaria mais forte do que nunca. Seus filhos teriam o sangue de um anjo nas veias, o sangue dela.

**Been far away for far too long**

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

**And you'll never go**

_E você nunca irá embora_

**Stop breathing if**

_Paro de respirar se_

**I don't see you anymore**

_Eu não te ver mais_

Todos seus sonhos para o futuro foram interrompidos pelo barulho de uma explosão. Estava prestes a ir até seu novo time para seguirem caminho, se a presença que sentiu não fosse tão familiar. Sem pensar duas vezes foi em direção ao lugar em que, provavelmente, seu alvo se encontrava.

Correu o mais que pode e ao chegar não viu a cena como imaginara. Itachi estava lá, tal qual como queria. Seu time também já estava no local, assim como seu anjo que se encontrava desacordado em um canto.

**On my knees, I'll ask**

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

**Last chance for one last dance**

_Uma última chance para uma última dança_

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

_Porque com você, eu resistiria_

**All of hell to hold your hand**

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

Começou a atacar seu irmão com ódio puro. Seu "poderoso" time foi facilmente pego pelo poder do Mangekyou e estava fora de combate. Inúteis, foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Mas sabia quais eram as intenções de seu irmão. Ele esperara muito por este dia e nada nem ninguém iria se intrometer na luta deles. Foi com este pensamento que o duelo começou.

**I'd give it all**

_Eu daria tudo_

**I'd give for us**

_Eu daria tudo por nós_

**Give anything but I won't give up**

_Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria_

**'Cause you know,**

_Porque você sabe_

**You know, you know…**

_Você sabe, você sabe…_

Após algumas horas era evidente que ainda não tinha alcançado o nível do irmão. Apesar de a diferença ser pequena, ela existia. Em um dado momento iria ser acertado por um golpe fatal se seu anjo não tivesse acordado e se posto entre eles, salvando-lhe a vida.

- Tanto treinamento e você o desperdiça assim. – dizia Itachi sem demonstrar nenhuma reação perante o comportamento dela ou com o sangue da mesma que lhe tingia os dedos de vermelho.

- Não é verdade. Você não o atingiu. – A garota tossiu sangue. Lentamente se virou para mirá-lo. – Sasuke-kun, me perdoe. Eu não...

As palavras morreram no ar antes que a frase pudesse ser concluída. Sem perceber, arremessou o assassino de sua amada para longe com um único golpe. Cuidadosamente, a colocou apoiada em uma árvore.

- Você vai ficar bem. Me espera aqui.

**That I love you**

_Que eu te amo_

**I have loved you all along**

_Eu sempre te amei_

**And I miss you**

_E eu sinto sua falta_

E, utilizando-se do selo que dominou somente o vê-la ser atingida, derrotou seu irmão. Mas o custo foi alto demais.

Fim do Flashback

**Been far away for far too long**

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

**And you'll never go**

_Você nunca irá embora_

**Stop breathing if**

_Paro de respirar se_

**I don't see you anymore**

_Eu não te ver mais_

Agora, lá estava ele. Seus ferimentos o levavam a morte rapidamente. Aproximou-se do corpo daquela que amou a distância. O jovem coração já há muito não batia. A pele antes quente e corada, agora era gélida como uma noite de inverno. Timidamente, se sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou. Mesmo em seu leito, ela ainda exalava o mesmo perfume com o qual sonhava.

**So far away (So far away)**

_Tão longe (Tão longe)_

**Been far away for far too long**

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

**So far away (So far away)**

_Tão longe (Tão longe)_

**Been far away for far too long**

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

**But you know, you know, you know**

_Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe_

- Me desculpe Sakura.

Lembrava do último encontro com a garota. Na ocasião ela jurara que iria salvá-lo. O que ela não sabia é que já tinha feito isso há muito tempo.

**I wanted**

_Eu quis_

**I wanted you to stay**

_Eu quis que você esperasse_

**'Cause I needed**

_Porque eu precisava_

**I need to hear you say**

_Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer_

Em seus últimos momentos ele a beijou. Os lábios eram macios e se encaixavam perfeitamente aos seus. Não pode deixar de imaginar o quanto doces deveriam ser enquanto ela vivia. Ignorando a dor, sentou-se ao lado dela e a acomodou em sues braços. A última lufada de ar passou por seus pulmões, levando consigo a vida do último Uchiha vivo. Vingança e poder destruíram um dos maiores clãs já visto.

**That I love you**

_"Eu te amo_

**I have loved you all along**

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

**And I forgive you**

_E eu perdôo você_

**For being away for far too long**

_Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo"_

O time hebi levantava lentamente, ainda sentindo os efeitos do golpe desferido pelo irmão de seu líder. Itachi estava morto, mas não era esse o motivo do sorriso que o corpo de Sasuke exibia, o primeiro e único que a equipe viu. Para esse jovem casal, uma nova chance. Quem sabe, agora talvez seus caminhos se cruzem e, finalmente, eles possam sentir o que não tiveram em vida. Afinal, a morte é apenas o começo.

**So keep breathing**

_Então continue respirando_

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais_

**Believe and hold on to me and never let me go**

_Acredite e segure-se em mim e nunca me solte_

**Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go**

_Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte_


End file.
